


Incredibles: Becoming Less Imaginative

by a54321



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Summary:Samtastic-V3has the idea to try and sorta continue what happened inIncredibles: Imaginative Ideawith some stories. So let’s see where this leads.Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.





	Incredibles: Becoming Less Imaginative

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>   
>  Summary:  
>    
>  **  
>    
>    
>    
>  [ Samtastic-V3 ](https://www.deviantart.com/samtastic-v3)  
>    
>    
>  has the idea to try and sorta continue what happened in _Incredibles: Imaginative Idea_ with some stories. So let’s see where this leads.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

“Kari, underwear inspection!” Heather called as her daughter was watching TV in the living room.

Kari groaned in annoyance. “Ughh, fine.” Standing up, she dropped the jean shorts she had been wearing, revealing a pair of white panties that had colorful lollipop prints. “Happy?” she asked while her faced turned just a bit pinker and she kicked the pair of shorts over to her mother who caught them.

“Oh, of course I am, sweetie.” she said while wrapping an arm around her daughter for a half-hug. “It’s always good to know that you remember how to dress appropriately. Even after that whole mess with the thong.” Heather ended that last sentence by giving her daughter’s butt a pinch.

“EEP!” Pushing her mother’s hand away, the metal mouthed girl pouted. “Mooommm…”

Chuckling, Heather stepped away and picked up her car keys from the candy dish. “Anyways, I have to run out for a bit. I’ll be back soon and remember, keep your pants off until a get back.”

Kari nodded at the stern warning at the end of her mother’s sentence. “I know, I know.”

Waving at her and getting a wave in return, her mother went out the front door and Kari soon heard the sound of the car leaving the driveway outside. 

-

When just a few minutes later Kari heard the sound of a car pulling up in the driveway, Kari was a bit confused. “Huh, that was fast.” Going to the window, Kari felt herself get REALLY nervous when she looked outside. “Oh nooo…” That wasn’t her mother’s car.

Rather, it was the car of the Parr family. And here she was stuck in just an orange t-shirt and her panties! She could already tell this was going to end in embarrassment for her. How much, she had no idea.

Maybe she’d get lucky and it would just be Violet stopping over, which would guarantee only minimal teasing about her underwear.

Unfortunately for Kari, it seemed that the Parrs were in a bit of a hurry. Rather than opening the door to see her friend Violet, she was greeted by Dash speeding into the house and setting Jack-Jack down on a chair along with the tablet that controlled the various safety functions in the baby’s super suit. “Hey, Kari. Nice panties.” he said with a wink that had her face turning red as she tugged down on her shirt to cover said panties. “Nope.” Dash said as he zoomed behind her and onto her lower back.

From there, the boy had no trouble quickly slipping a hand under her shirt and grabbing onto her panties to PULL. “OwhOW!”

Zipping off of her, Dash chuckled at the look of discomfort and embarrassment on her face. “Anyways, would love to stay and mess with ya, but we got a quick mission and can’t bring Jack-Jack this time because no time to explain so can you watch him? Yes? Okay, thanks, bye.”

Before Kari could even get a word out, Dash was already out the door with it closing shut behind him.

The strawberry blonde girl just blinked, her mouth hanging open before she fearfully looked over at jack-Jack. The baby just seemed to look at her for a moment before waving happily. Nervously, she waved back before letting a breath of air. “Alright Kari, they said it was a ‘quick’ mission. And mom’ll be home soon, so she could help and I’ve got the tablet for the super suit’s safety features.” Saying that last part immediately prompted her to rush over and pick up the device.

It couldn’t deal with ALL of the stuff Jack-Jack could do, but it would certainly help minimize any damage he could cause.

Digging the quick wedgie Dash had given her, Kari began to calm down. “Alright, I can do this. Totally won’t be a problem at all.” Giving the baby a smile, she asked, “How about I get you a snack.” The baby giggled and nodded.

Turning towards the kitchen to make her way to it, she started to mention something ‘mashed carrots’ when she felt a burst of electricity ZAP her butt.

“OW! Owowow!” the girl’s hands flew to her backside as she hopped up. Hastily, she shouted, “I meant cookies!” That earned a smile and laugh from the baby.

-

Things had gone mostly well after that. After giving a quick call to her mother to say that she was watching Jack-Jack, and glossing over the details, there didn’t seem to be any more trouble. Jack-Jack was calmly sitting in front of the TV and NOT demolishing the house with his superpowers or subjecting her to any more torment.

Which was good, because Kari could see her mom’s car coming up the driveway and, upon seeing the woman getting some grocery bags out of her car, headed to the front door to get it open for her.

However, as Kari grabbed the doorknob, Jack-Jack, in response to seeing a character on the TV screen get a wedgie, proceeded to give Kari’s panties a STRONG telekinetic yank. “AHOWWIEE!” she cried as her panties her wedged firmly between her buttocks. 

As the pull stopped, Kari turned the doorknob and opened the entrance for her mother. “Thank you, sweetie.” Heather said while walking in.

“No problem, mom.” Kari said while head back to her seat, walking a bit uncomfortably due to her wedgie.

Her mother noticed this and her eyes locked onto her daughter’s underwear. _Why does she have them like that?_ "Kari, please fix your underwear.” she said, getting an embarrassed, ‘oh, uh, right’ from her daughter in response.

Heather could be rather… quick to jump to conclusions.

Now, she noticed that the panties were pulled much too tightly into her daughter’s butt for them to have gotten like that naturally. And she didn’t see anyone here who could have given her such a wedgie just before the girl had opened the door.

The only other person here was BABY!

So that left Heather to draw the conclusion that Kari must have given the wedgie to herself. _But why would she do that? I mean it must be uncomfortable and makes it look like she’s… wearing… a thong… Oh dear!_ she thought. _Maybe I **should** make use of that Babies R’ Us coupon I have stashed away?_  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml763694733']=[] 


End file.
